Mon ange diablement démon
by euphorie-stirred
Summary: OS: "Démon. Cela fait si mal… Et tu es si beau…" ; "Tu es le Diable. Le Diable masqué sous l'identité d'un être angélique. " ; "Drago… Tu es effrayé. De quoi as-tu donc peur ?" ; "Silence ! Tu ne nous connais pas ! Un Malefoy n'a peur de rien !" Un couple bien trop fusionnel, passionnel, et qui se meurt quand il ne peut être pleinement réuni...


**Un nouvel OS pour compenser mon retard dans ma Fanfiction. Je l'ai écris en deux nuits, sur un coup de tête, comme toujours. Un peu passionnel, j'aime ça. Bref ! J'espère que mon ange et mon démon vont vous plaire ! :)**

* * *

**Mon ange diablement démon**

Elle était figée d'horreur. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots justes qui auraient pu décrire son état d'esprit à l'instant même. C'était un réel cauchemar. Les larmes emplirent ses yeux. Et elle sentit douloureusement son cœur partir en fumée…

C'était impossible. Comment avait-il pu ? Avec cette… Traînée ! Cette idiote au sang si pur, qui avait le cœur aussi noir que son Maître. Elle la détestait, cette sotte. Elle qui avait un petit pois à la place d'un cerveau. Avec ses manières bien Serpentardes, et ses minauderies incessantes. Il lui avait promis d'arrêter. Il le lui avait promis !

Fallait-il croire que la parole d'un Malefoy ne valait pas grand-chose…

Autrefois ce n'était un secret pour personne, Drago Malefoy « sortait » avec Pansy Parkinson. Ils couchaient ensemble dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, et cela avait dégoûté Hermione.

Mais était venu ce fameux jour. Ce jour où tous deux étaient tombés amoureux. Tous deux, ou plutôt elle… Drago était un mystère. Elle n'avait jamais su lire en lui. Son visage était toujours figé par cette guerre, si sérieux, monotone et triste à la fois. Il n'avait jamais été heureux. Jamais jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entre dans sa vie. Elle avait cru éclairé ses journées l'espace d'un court instant. Mais ce fut bref, éphémère, si tant soit peu qu'elle s'en souvenait à peine… Hermione avait toujours su qu'elle avait plus besoin de lui, que lui d'elle. C'était ainsi, et même si cela l'avait effrayé au début, elle avait fini par l'accepter… De toute évidence, elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Une vie sans Drago, c'était la mort assurée.

Une main tremblante posée sur ses lèvres figées d'horreur, la Gryffondor retint une lamentation déchirante. Elle se sentait partir. La vérité était en train de la terrasser. Et la vérité, elle l'avait là, sous ses yeux. Ils étaient répugnants.

Pansy était durement plaquée contre un mur du couloir, son corps collé étroitement à celui du blond. Leurs lèvres bataillaient furieusement les unes contres les autres, et leurs mains se faisaient baladeuses. De temps à autre, la Sang-Pur gémissait outrageusement. Cela sonnait si faux…

Hermione sur le point de vomir, s'enfuit précipitamment, ses pas alertant les deux amants qui se séparèrent. Drago eut à peine le temps de voir la meilleure amie du Survivant disparaître à l'angle du sombre couloir. Il n'avait pas prévu cela… Elle n'était pas censée le voir faire… Ce genre de choses. Elle allait encore se méprendre, et il allait encore devoir lui faire des promesses abracadabrantes…

Ah cette Granger alors ! Insupportable. Elle allait pleurer. Et il allait culpabiliser. C'était terrible ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Elle était aveugle. Elle ne voyait pas à quel point elle le troublait et le rendait fou. Il avait peur. Et lâchement, il était allé dans les bras d'une autre, effrayé par la teneur et la puissance de ses sentiments. Amoureux, lui ? Jamais. Accro à une Sang-de-bourbe ? Totalement.

- Drago… Souffla Pansy, le sortant désagréablement de ses pensées. Drago qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? On se moque de Granger. Ce n'est -pas la première fois qu'elle nous surprend et elle…

Elle continuait de parler de sa voir nasillarde tout en parsemant le cou du blond de baisés. Et ce dernier le visage soucieux, les dents serrées, finit par grogner. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte possessive de la brune, et secoua lentement la tête.

- Tais-toi Pansy. Et oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer. C'était une grossière erreur de t'embrasser de nouveau. Tu devrais te tourner vers Zabini. Il te bave constamment dessus.

- Quoi ?... Mais enfin Drago, tu ne peux pas dire ça…Et puis je me moque de Blaise, il n'est pas… Drago attend ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ?!

Mais le jeune homme s'éloignait déjà, les mains dans les poches et le pas nerveux…

Hermione, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, rendait son repas du soir. Elle avait de puissants haut-le-cœur qui l'empêchaient de respirer, et elle pleurait de colère.

- Pourquoi tu pleurniches encore Granger ?

La jeune fille en question eut un sursaut, et de nouveau, elle vomit une énième fois dans les toilettes devant lesquels elle était agenouillée.

- Ne me dis pas tu… Vomis ?... Comment tu as pu tomber aussi bas, enfin ? Granger, je te croyais plus résistante… Tu me fais quoi là ? Une crise de jalousie ? Je ne t'appartiens pas, tu sais. Que diraient Potter et Weasley s'ils te voyaient dans cet état là, par ma…

Il fut coupé par une violente gifle. Hermione, rouge de colère, les joues inondées de larmes, les lèvres pincées et les cheveux fous, venait de frapper Drago.

- Tu la boucles maintenant ! Je t'interdis de dire un mot de plus ! Ne mêle plus jamais Harry et Ron à ça, tu m'entends ? Espèce de petit con prétentieux, arrogant, et…

Elle fut interrompue par la pression ferme des lèvres de Drago sur les siennes. Il venait d'enserrer sa tête entre ses mains, la maintenant puissamment contre lui. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait littéralement fondue, mais là… Violemment, elle le mordit et lui martela le torse de coups.

- Enfoiré ! Comment oses-tu poser tes sales lèvres sur les miennes après l'avoir embrassé ELLE ?!

Un rire narquois lui répondit, et de nouveau le blond l'embrassa férocement, la plaquant durement contre un lavabo. Sous la force de l'impact, Hermione courba le dos et gémit de douleur, mais elle n'eut pas la force de repousser le jeune homme…

- J'aime quand tu te mets en colère, ricana Drago entre plusieurs baisés appuyés.

- Serpent… Souffla Hermione, la voix suppliante.

Elle était totalement impuissante. Sous son emprise la plus totale… Captivée.

- Ma lionne… Lui répondit le blond.

Avec force de volonté, la brune repoussa son amant avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

- Ca suffit maintenant. Ne me touche plus. Ne m'adresse plus la parole. Pas même un regard. Je suis claire ? Affirma la Gryffondor, la voix chevrotante.

Tout son corps était frémissant. Sa bouche était gonflée par les assauts de Drago et surtout, son cœur était en miette. Littéralement. Il palpitait si fort qu'elle en avait mal…

- Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches Drago. Garde tes distances. Ca ne peut plus durer. De toute façon, il fallait que l'un d'entre nous mette un terme à cette liaison… Maintenant c'est fait.

Le visage pâle, elle réajusta ses habits, en fuyant délibérément le regard accusateur et furibond du jeune Malefoy. Ce dernier, tremblant de rage, serrait et desserrait ses poings pour calmer l'agitation de ses doigts qui dansaient la gigue. Il n'en revenait pas. Mettait-elle sérieusement un terme à leur relation ? Comment pouvait-elle simplement y penser… ? Une terreur sans nom s'empara de son cœur, et il se jeta littéralement sur Hermione.

- Comment oses-tu vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe ? Toi, Hermione Granger, une née Moldue, prend l'initiative de rompre avec moi, Drago Malefoy, un Sang-Pur venant d'une illustre famille ?

Ses mains enserraient son petit cou gracile à la peau blanche, et il fixa durement la brune qui le regardait en retour. Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer. Il n'aimait pas être la source de son chagrin... Mais vraiment… Il fallait conserver les apparences, et qu'elle continue à le voir comme tous ici devaient le voir.

Il la vit plisser les yeux, et il sentit d'avance l'orage arriver. Il le lut dans son regard.

- Toi, comment oses-tu ! Tu me trahis et me trompe avec une autre, tu veux de nouveau me baiser comme une vulgaire chienne dans ces saloperies de toilettes, tu m'insultes alors que j'essaye simplement d'arranger la situation pour que l'on cesse de se faire souffrir plus que l'on ne le fait déjà, et tu fais référence à ton saleté de rang ? Connard ! Je déteste t'aimer comme je t'aime ! Tu ne le mérite pas ! Oui, moi Hermione Granger, née Moldue, Sang-de-Bourbe, parasite et tout ce que tu veux, ose rompre avec toi, Drago Malefoy, Sang-Pur d'une illustre famille, à la lignée lointaine et respectée ! Sache que je ne t'aime pas pour ton nom, ou ton fichu argent, moi oui, la vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je ne t'aime pas pour ton nom, et ta fortune ! Je ne suis pas comme cette pimbêche et aveugle Pansy Parkinson ! Je t'aime pour ce que tu es Drago Lucius Malefoy ! Et je te l'ai suffisamment prouvé comme cela ! Je me suis donnée corps et âme à toi ! Je t'ai offert ce que j'avais de plus cher ! Je me suis livré définitivement à toi ! Pour toi… Et j'ai presque renié mes amis, pour toi ! Tu m'as brisé Drago. Tu es un monstre. Vas-y. Prend ma vie ! Prend là, il ne sert plus à rien de respirer, si j'ai perdu mon oxygène. Je ne veux même plus essayer. Je te déteste. Je te hais. Je ferais tout pour que cela cesse. Avoir osé t'aimer… Ce fut un échec. Merlin lui-même s'est retourné contre moi. Brise-moi la nuque. Brise la moi comme tu m'as brisé moi, sans pitié. Et comme tu m'as aussi broyé le cœur… Démon. Cela fait si mal… Et tu es si beau…

En larmes, totalement perdue et désorienté, déchirée et anéantie, la jeune fille posa ses mains tremblantes sur le visage d'albâtre de celui qu'elle aimait désespérément.

- Dieu que tu es beau… Mon ange… Pareil à une statue grecque… Si fort et vulnérable à la fois… Ce visage… Ces yeux… Ces cils, ces pommettes, cette bouche, ce nez et ces traits. Tu es le Diable. Le Diable masqué sous l'identité d'un être angélique. J'ai vu en toi. Ton cœur… Déchiré. Déchu. Tu as peur Drago Malefoy. Tu fuis. Lâche que tu es…

Le coup partit. Hermione percuta brutalement le mur en se tenant la joue.

- Tais-toi ! Par Salazar, pas une parole de plus ! Siffla Drago, frémissant de la tête aux pieds.

Il était bouleversé. Son masque d'impassibilité se fissurait, et il perdait son sang-froid. Et la Gryffondor gloussa tout doucement. Et ce rire… Mêlé à ces larmes d'agonie. De désespoir… Elle riait et pleurait à la fois…

- Drago… Tu es effrayé. De quoi as-tu donc peur ?

- Silence ! Tu ne nous connais pas ! Un Malefoy n'a peur de rien !

Lentement, la jeune femme leva les yeux, et elle transperça le blond de son regard éteint et enflammé à la fois.

- Un Malefoy est avant tout humain, idiot. Et un Malefoy ressent comme tout autre être humain ! Tu te voile la face, mon amour. Cède… Laisse toi aller. Et laisse-moi entrer…

- NOOOON !

Il était comme un fou et son hurlement déchira l'air. Son poing se brisa. Il venait de frapper violemment contre le mur derrière Hermione, frôlant presque son visage. Ses yeux étaient pareils à ceux des hérétiques. Il était possédé. Possédé par le démon de l'incertitude. Et de la peur. Tel un dément…

Doucement Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et elle baisa la commissure de ses lèvres. Ses mains glissèrent sur son corps tremblant de folie, et elle dériva sur sa mâchoire. Tête baissée, souffle saccadé, épaules voûtées, Drago ne disait plus rien. Il fixait le sol, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne sentait même pas la douleur. Celle physique était un rien, comparée à celle de son esprit. Dans sa tête, tout explosait, et implosait.

Elle était si douce…

- Drago… Mon Drago… Mon tendre Drago… Mon ange… Mon démon…

- Je te hais… Souffla-t-il.

- Je sais.

- Tellement, répondit-il.

- Je le sais, aussi.

- Pourquoi ? Gémit-il.

- Parce qu'accidentellement, je t'ai aimé.

- Tu ne dois pas.

- Il est déjà trop tard.

- Déteste moi, comme moi je te déteste… Supplia le blond.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? Se lamenta-il.

- Parce qu'on ne déteste pas quand l'on est amoureux.

- Arrête, Hermione…

- Laisse-toi aller, Drago.

- Je ne peux pas… Murmura-t-il.

- Si, tu le peux.

- Non, j'en suis incapable.

Elle soupira. Et au lieu de répondre, elle baisa son visage une fois encore. Elle vénérait ces traits. Elle les connaissait si bien… Elle en rêvait chaque nuit et à chaque heure de la journée.

- Hermione… Je t'en supplie… Arrête…

Elle ne cessa pas. Elle s'empara de ses lèvres, ou du moins, elle les effleura à peine alors qu'elle déposait un baisé sur l'arête de son nez. Ses doigts dessinaient et redessinaient chaque coin et recoin de cette face angélique. Cette peau si douce… Elle désespérait quand elle ne pouvait la toucher. Il était la perfection. Sa perfection.

- Hermione… Murmura-t-il.

- Drago ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Hermione… Répéta-t-il.

- Drago. Affirma-t-elle.

Elle souriait. Ils avaient mal tous les deux, mais dans la folie masochiste, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il avait besoin d'elle. Elle le savait. Tant de désespoir persistait quand il chuchotait son prénom… Elle souffrait avec lui, et lui souffrait avec elle.

- Hermione, je ne suis pas un ange. C'est toi l'ange. Tu es un ange. Mon ange.

- Ton ange, oui…

- Mon ange, oui.

Et sa voix se brisa… Alors ses mains masculines glissèrent sur son corps frêle et délicat, et il se saisit d'elle. Il la plaqua contre lui, ses bras enlacèrent sans pitié son dos, et son visage se perdit dans la chevelure brune de son amante. Il inspira vivement.

Il la détestait. Autant qu'il l'aimait…

Hermione sentit glisser dans son cou et dans sa nuque, des sillons salés. Ses yeux se fermèrent, ses doigts s'égarèrent dans les cheveux blancs de son bien aimé, et elle comprit que Drago Malefoy pleurait.

- Je t'aime.

- Je te déteste.

- Je te hais, aussi.

- Et moi, je crois que je t'aime.

- Je te déteste ?

- Non, tu m'aimes.

- Toi, tu m'aimes.

- Moi, je t'aime. Oui… Je t'aime.

Et ce fut tout.

* * *

**Une petite rewiew pour avoir vos avis ?**


End file.
